


red

by orphan_account



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: <3, F/M, izzy babe ik u feel not so great rn so this is some really bad smut for u my love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	red

You're putting the last pin in your hair when suddenly the doorbell rings. Oh damn, that must be Tony, you think to yourself as you shout down the stairs. "The door is open, let yourself in, I'll be ready in a few." You quickly check your face in the mirror to make sure that everything looks good, and you head down the stairs. At the bottom, you see Tony, wearing a gorgeous suit with a red and gold tie to match your dress.

"Isabella, you look beautiful," Tony says with a sigh. You descend the stairs in your beautiful red gown, which compliments your figure and goes absolutely perfect with your eyeliner and lipstick. 

"Tony, are those roses?" you say with a blush rising to your cheeks. You thank him and take the roses, going to the kitchen to fill up a vase of water. While you're there, you mutter to yourself "Jesus Christ Izzy get a grip it's been like two minutes since he got here and you're already a mess." You walk out of the kitchen and take his hand. 

"So, shall we go?" Tony says with a sly smile on his face, positively glowing with the fact that he made you blush.

"Oh shut up you."

"I didn't say anything"

"You know what I mean, you jerk, now let's go."

"After you my dear," Tony replies with a smirk. The two of you walk out to the limo he has waiting for you and climb into the back seat. You spend the ride there sitting comfortably, with your back against his chest, and his hands playing with your fingers. Music plays softly in the background while Tony leaves gentle kisses on your forehead, moving down until he reaches the junction of your neck and your shoulder. You sigh softly, and the car eventually comes to a stop. Tony steps out and opens the door for you, taking your hand.

"Are you ready, love?" The two of you walk into the building, ready for prom! You dance with Paige and her girlfriend until your feet hurt. It turns out that Paige's girlfriend is one of your best friends, who has been absolutely raving about her girlfriend for the past few months but has neglected to mention that she was your boyfriend's best friend. The two of you spend the whole night gossiping with each other and your significant others, sharing embarrassing childhood stories and having an absolutely wonderful time. There is nothing more exciting than dancing, the feeling of your body moving to the beat of the music so perfectly, the heat of the crowd around you, the shouts and screams of the people trying, and failing, to sing along to the songs that play. At some points, you see Tony stop and stare, and you smirk with the knowledge that you're what he's looking at, you're what he wants. He joins you and dances alongside you, the two of you laughing and smiling while he stumbles horribly on the dance floor.

"God, Tony, you really do have to left feet, don't you?" you say, laughing happily at Tony's rather unfortunate attempts at dancing. "You know you don't have to dance if you don't want to, right? I'll be okay if you would rather sit down, don 't go through all this trouble for me."

"No no, I want to. I know I look like quite a fool right now but it's worth it to see you smile, love."

Eventually, when things start to calm down and the night gets late, you and Tony decide to take a break from dancing and decide to go and sit to have some food. 

"Oh my god I'm sorry but this is disgusting," you say.

"I agree," Tony replies, "Wanna get out of here and have some pizza?"

"Babe you know me so well," you reply with a cheeky grin. "Wait, who would serve pizza at midnight?"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to find out." The two of you say goodbye to Paige and her girlfriend, and head off on your way to find some decent food. You find a little pizza place in town that is open late, and burst in the doors laughing. The lovely people working there give you your pie for free, seeing as you two are coming back from prom.

"It warms my heart to see such beautiful young people in love, don't you think? Please, this one is on us, alright?" the shop owner says when Tony tries to pay.

After finishing your pizza, you go back to the limo and start the long ride home. While you're in the car, Tony starts to kiss your neck, whispering sweet nothings against your skin.

"Mmm, Isabella, you're so beautiful darling. You looked so gorgeous tonight, in your beautiful red dress, your gorgeous hair done up so nice... you looked so good when you were dancing, your body so lithe and beautiful in the light. You looked so beautiful, so sexy, god baby I love you so much." You let out a small moan and tilt your head back, giving Tony more room. He moves tantalizingly slow, leaving light kisses up and down your neck, followed by harder, longer kisses, sucking at your skin, earnest to make a mark. You groan, and his hands move up and down your sides slowly, teasing you. You twist your head and try to kiss him, but he pulls back. 

"Tsk, tsk, not yet dear, the fun has only just begun." He kisses your cheeks, one after the other, and then lays soft kisses all over your face, from your jawline to your eyelids, ever so gently pressing his lips to your skin in small, soft motions. He continues this way for a long while, teasing you, getting closer and closer to your lips, but never quite touching.

"Tony please," you whisper quietly. He chuckles, and quickly swoops down, brushing his lips against yours, gently at first, but with more persistence. Soon, the two of you are kissing with bruising force, his hands tangling in your hair, yours grabbing at his back. He lays you down against the seat of the limo and lies on top of you, his arms on either side of your head and his leg pulled up between yours, rubbing against your sex. You moan, and he kisses you harshly, grinding his hips against yours. You feel his hardness against your thigh, and he grabs your hands, holding them just above your head with one hand, using the other to feel your hot skin beneath him, trailing his hand up and down your dress. He slowly caresses your thighs, kissing you hard and quick. You break apart, and you see his eyes full of lust and longing, reach up to kiss him again. You grind your hips down on his leg, begging for some friction to release the tension that has been coiling in your core. For once, he grants you this small release and pushes his leg up into your sex, rubbing against your clit. You openly moan, and he starts to grind faster. You both get up for air, and he sees that you are only moments away from his house.

"Hey, love, wanna take this inside?"

"God yes" you say breathlessly. You look at him, his hair tousled, chest heaving from breathing heavily, cheeks flushed and his eyes half lidded, with pupils blown up with lust. You smile, and give him a little peck on the nose, making him laugh. 

"God, Isabella, you're so beautiful, I love you so much," he says, pressing his face into your shoulder and grinning. The car stops at his house, and he gets up and opens the door for you, taking your hand as you walk out of the car. He leads you to his house, and twirls you around, lifting you up and smothering your face with kisses. You take your fingers and slowly let them travel up his tie, pulling him down into a harsh, bruising kiss. He pushes you up against the wall, and you gasp. The two of you remain entwined for a few moments, catching your breath, before he takes your hand and you follow him upstairs. Once the two of you get to the bedroom, he sits with you on the bed, and looks up at you.

 

"Before we do anything, I just want to make sure we're both on the same page alright? Now, Green is for good, keep going, Yellow is for take a break and check in, and Red is for stop everything, alright?" You nod your head to show you understand, and he reaches one of his hands up to your face. "Now, are you sure you want to do this darling? We absolutely don't have to do anything you don't want to, alright? This is all about making you feel good, don't feel afraid to tell me when you're uncomfortable, alright?"

 

"Alright you dork, now please, can you fuck me already?" you ask with a grin.

 

"Well actually, there's one more thing; I would recommend you take off your dress, because as much as I'd like to absolutely ravish you right now, you look stunning in that dress and I would hate to ruin it. He turns around and takes off his coat jacket, tie, belt, shoes, and socks while you take off your dress, bra, and underwear. He turns back around and unbuttons his shirt, throwing it on the floor and taking off his pants, leaving him in nothing but his boxer briefs. You go to lie down on the bed while he gets a condom, some lube, and two pieces of cloth from the bedside table.

 

"I'm going to blindfold you now, alright?" he asks. You nod your head in confirmation and say green. He ties the blindfold around your head, checking to make sure that it's not too tight. He then proceeds to tie your wrists together with the other piece of cloth. You move your wrists to make sure the knot is secure, and feel a glimpse of excitement run through your body. This is really happening, you think to yourself, We're really going to do this.

 

Your thoughts are quickly interrupted by a warm, wet feeling encasing one of your nipples, the feeling of Tony's tongue playing with your nipple making you moan. His hands come up to play with your other nipple, his hand twisting it and rubbing it softly but persistently. You moan and writhe gently against the bed, wishing you could have your hands free to grab at Tony's hair, rake your nails against his back, but the feeling of confinement and lack of control gives you a thrill, making you moan even more. Tony grins against your breast, and sucks hard one last time before letting go of you completely. You whine, and push your hips up, trying to feel where he is, but all you touch is air. The blindfold has amped up all of your senses, and you tense, waiting for his next touch. You feel it quickly when he licks a long stripe up your sex, working his tongue between the folds of your vulva, pressing between your labia and lapping at your entrance, sucking at the fluids that have begun leaking out. You practically scream from the shock of the sudden sensation and grind your hips up into his face, begging for release as the coil in your stomach grows and grows. He whispers sweet nothings against your sex, causing vibrations that are driving you mad, sending you into a whimpering, moaning mess. Finally, he brings his tongue up to flick at your clit, and you groan his name loudly.

 

"Oh God, Tony... please let me cum I'm so close." You groan loudly, straining against the bonds on your wrists, wishing you could push his head down so you could finally cum. 

 

"Oh no dear, that's not how it's gonna work. You're gonna cum exactly when I tell you to, understood?" You nod your head and let out a whimper as he thrusts his tongue into your entrance, moaning long and hard as his tongue flicks around inside of you. He moves back up your vulva and wraps his lips around your clit, sucking quickly and harshly on the nub, circling his tongue around it, making your scream out in pleasure, begging for release. He simply releases your clit and moves his head away from your sex. You whimper from the lack of contact, until you hear the sound of lube being squirted into a hand. Suddenly, you feel a finger prodding at your entrance. You feel it push inside you and curl upward, brushing up against a bundle of nerves, making you moan. He puts another finger in, stretching you slowly and carefully as he curls his fingers, making sure to hit your spot. He pushes in a third finger and you moan, bucking your hips back down on his hand, begging quietly for some kind of friction against your clit, for more movement against your g-spot, more pressure, more anything. He removes his fingers, and you whine.

"Please, Tony, just fuck me already!"

"Patience, love, we're almost there." While he is obviously trying to seem unaffected, he is breathless when he speaks, panting slightly, clearly just as turned on from the situation as you are. He slides the condom on his dick and makes sure to thoroughly lubricate himself so you won't feel any pain. He moans quietly from the contact of his hand on his dick, and you feel him lean over you as he starts to line his dick up with your entrance. He slowly, carefully slides in the tip and you moan, bucking your hips down against him. He grunts and moves the rest of his length into you. Then, without warning, he starts to thrust into you fast and hard, making the bed shake, and making you moan loudly. He groans your name loudly, thrusting in and out of you, all the while moving his hands down so that they rub against your clit, overwhelming you with sensations. "Tony please let me cum please I'm so close," you cry, body shaking with want and pleasure. "Alright baby, cum for me," Tony says breathlessly, close to the edge himself. You moan loudly at his words and feel yourself release, pleasure coursing through your body roughly, causing you to melt into the bed. Tony comes soon after, screaming your name. He pulls out, takes off the condom, and immediately goes to untie your blindfold and bonds. "Are you alright Isabella? Was that okay? How are you feeling?" He asks hurriedly, clearly worried. You laugh gently and give him a kiss. "Come on babe, go throw out the condom and then come back, alright I want cuddles." You give him one last kiss as he gets up to put everything away. He comes back with some water and two soft bathrobes for the two of you to wear. "I love you, Isabella" he says with a smile. "I love you too Tony." 


End file.
